El principio del triangulo amoroso en quatro capitulos
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: Lo que se me ocurrió después un corto viaje a España en donde compre un disco de la Malu... Romántico hasta los topes y letra muy torpe xD [SPOILERS]
1. Diles

**Traigo una traducción de mí fiction francesa "Le principe du triangle amoureux en quatre chapitre"  
porque se me ocurrió escribir la después de un viaje en cerca de España :)  
Me enamore de una cantadora y de la letra de sus canciones... La Malu :3  
Esta "fiction" no es nada más que 3 canciones de aquella maravillosa cantante y de uno de los OST de FFXV, convertidos en songfics bastante cortos que relatan rápidamente y de forma más romántica, dos otras de mis fictions que siguen la misma trama  
Ay relación gay y hetero pero no nada de slash ^^ Esta primera canción es "Diles" y me pareció perfecta para un Noctis/Prompto ;) espero les divierta con mi letra torpe xD  
de echo, yo misma hice la traducción y no tengo bêta, pues si veis unos cuantos errores repetitivos advierten me por favor. No soy muy lista en este idioma ^^'**

* * *

 **Diles:**

Noctis avanzo sin pensárselo más.

Sabia que iba a lamentar lo que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Pero sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes, tan intensos...Demasiado para callarlos.

-" _Van a decir que damos ascos.._."

Jadeó Prompto, ruborizándose bajo la vista qué el moreno le ofrecía.

Pareciendo más que nunca a un pollito sin defensa.

Seguramente...

También, ellos arriesgan decir que es un veneno, un pecado

o nada más que una mala pasada de sus destinos

Que son dos amantes a escondidas

Que él hará de su amigo un infeliz a vidaY que importa...

Si se quieren, Si se aman

Que importa.

Quizás, ellos dirían que esta historia está acabada.

Que están ciegos de seguir enamorados.

O que esto nunca ha existido ...

Que él es malo porque no puede resistir, incluso sabiendo que destroza su amista.

Que sus te quiero son el fruto del vacío

Y que algún día lo echara en su camino para seguir su destino

Cierto,

dirían que viven una comedia.

Que ya los trae a la tragedia...

Pero le parece que todo seria mentiras.

De eso, el príncipe estaba convencido.

-" _Pues, Diles que nuestro amor es grande como el universo_ "

Respondió Noctis, sumiendo su mirada de noche clara en los ojos cristalinos del fotógrafo

y sintiendo en su corazón rebosar los sentimientos, entre huracanes de pasión sin limites

" _Diles, que vivo y muero para darte mi amor_ "

Cabo por susurrar le al oído, mientras iba acercándose más.

Justo mirando sen se descrifan, se adivinan

Entre caricias y promesas, ellos construyen su castillo

Uno es una medicina, une cura, su abrigo a la soledad.

El otro es un amante, un amigo, un confidente y el color de su apagada realidad...

-" _Tu, eres el aire de mi cielo_ "

Casi grito el rubio sintiendo su corazón latir atontadamente en su pecho.

Y mismo si los apuntan del dedo

No sera nada más que burdas tentativas

Porque ellos volaran alto como el cielo.

Entre la inmensidad de un nuevo firmamento

Dicen les,

que entre risas veladas, pueden todo contasen

Porque su amor es verdadero,

porque sus almas se pertenecen.

-"Lleva me lejos"

El moreno dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

Dejando le ver que se descansaba enteramente sobre de él.

Habría tanto quisto decirle

"Sana mis heridas y vámonos lejos.

Donde este sueno sea eterno.

Donde el deseo consuma nuestros cuerpos a fuego lento"

Pero es consciente que esto nunca sera posible, que solo quedaran amantes prohibidos

-"Diles,

Que nuestro amor es infinitamente eterno

Que cuando me besas el mundo cae en su silencio

Entre huracanes de pasión sin limites

Diles, que vivo y muero para darte amor, mi reí...

Diles... "

Suspiro Prompto en un soplo entrecortado,

empezando a perder control bajo las caricias.


	2. Lo que no sabes

**Hoy es la letra de "Lo que no sabes" que me servirá de trama para un POV de Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.Ademas, y aunque no lo haga echo para así, se me presento que se seguía cada parte como si se tratara de capítulos :o**  
 **Ay...Pobrecita Luna, me duele el corazón de hacerla sufrir asín...Pero bueno** **, hay falta tragedia para rebosar el romanticismo sentido...No? xp**

 **De nuevo, les pido a ustedes de corregirme si hay algunas fallas de vocabulario, de gramática o lo que sea que haga mal a los ojos y al alma de cualquier que lo lea xD**

 **Seeya al próximo que sera de la parte de Noctis**

* * *

 **Lo que no sabes**

 **Mi amor, despierta**

En este sueno eterno respiran las palabras que se ahogan en mi alma

Y lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que nos perdimos de vista

Pero mismo ahora cuándo te miro, se detiene el tiempo

Habría quisto decirte que te quiero

y que no existe nadie como tu

Pero se me va los días

Poco falta para el final,

Y me quedo temblando, expectativa.

 **Mi dulce soñador, despierta.**

Hace mucho que lo estoy pensando

Intentando calcular cuan grande fue mi suerte de poderte conocer

Y lo sé

Que un amor así no vive solo de palabras

Que mis cartas nunca llegaran a calentar tu corazón como sus brazos lo alcanzaron

Porque la suerte es una espada a doble filo

Y yo siento la lama de Thanatos sobre mi garganta...

 **Mi reí, despierta**

Lo que no sabes

Es que vi esa luce diferente en tu mirada

Que tienes huelas de otro amor sobre tu alma

Y que por dentro

Me voy muriendo

Cuándo me dices "Mi amor"

Como si nada...

 **Mi dios, despierta**

Entre estas frías hojas de papel,

Se desraman mis palabras para siempre

Y lo sé

Hoy me toca a mi de lamentarme

Porque nuca estuve aquí,

Porque nunca existe en este sueno

Y que solo te espere

Por eso te tengo que decir...

Lo que no sabes

Es que conozco la razón de tu retraso

Es que lo sé...

Que te eh visto ser feliz entre otros brazos

Y que fue la ausencia, el enemigo que me robo los tuyos.

Lo que no sabes Es que estoy pensando callarlo para siempre

Pero incluso así, nunca podre ocultarlo

Porque no sabes a que punto

Tú no puedes saber cuanto

Porque te quise tanto

Que jamas puede re olvidarlo

 **Noctis, mi príncipe, despierta**

No se si estas palabras te llegaran algún día

Pero sepas que te amare eternamente

Que te esperare sin descanso

De gracia te lo pido,

Despierta te...

Te espero


	3. Tan lejos

**[SPOILER] de el final del juego :) media vuelta si aún no lo has visto!**

 **Esta vez, nada que ver con la canción de ningún artista. Es a la OST de FFXV que me dedico, y más precisamente a Farwell.**

 **Me dije a mí misma que seria muy desagradable no dejarle la palabra a Noctis, con el pretexto de que mi ficción ya lo ensena, el y sus sentidos, bastante bien xD Pero aquí sera el reí barbudo y no el príncipe taciturno que hablara ;)**

 **Me largo y os dejo leer parte de la muerte del reí el más valioso de Eos**

* * *

 **Farewell**

Los rayos de esta luna resplandeciente me recuerdan tu despedida.

Esa mañana el la que me sentí abandonado,

Cuando fui yo quien te dejó.

No dejare de recordarlo.

No he visto tus esfuerzos e ignore tu sufrimiento.

Pequeño príncipe pretencioso y egocéntrico que yo era ...

Es cierto, no quería correr detrás de ti.

Ya no era más que un sueño nebuloso.

El vago sabor de una masa dulce que habíamos compartido,

El momento brillante de una rencuentra en la cima de una colina

Y nosotros dos, rodeada de flores de un indescriptible color azul.

Ese azul que comparaste con mis ojos ...

Recuerdo haberte amado.

Haber admirado tu valentía y tu humanidad,

Desde que tu mirada cruzo con la mía ...

Luna, te debo todo.

Yo te debo la vida ...

 **Pero** en el fondo, sabía que quería llevarme contigo.

Luché. Incluso recuerdo haberte matado en un sueño ...

Y ahora, sé cuán reales eran esas pesadillas.

Esta doble personalidad no te asustó?

En lugar de dejarme, regresaste.

Más fuerte y más amorosa.

Mi amada Luna, no conozco más grande lealtad que la que me concedas.

Y si la luna es la única parte de ti que puedo ver en este sueño,

Entonces pereceré para unirme a ti.

Lo que dejo atrás no ha terminado de atormentarme.

 **Sabes lo mucho que lo amo** ,

Qué preciosos son para mí ...

Y si mi corazón no te pertenece por completo,

Toma la ofrenda de mi vida como compensación por este afrento

Juro de amarte tan fuerte que la noche que alumbras.

Después de todo, ¿qué importa?

Somos y seguiremos siendo estrellas ...

Eso quiero creer

Para ti, mi prometida.

 **Entonces perdóname, te lo ruego.**

Ya que no puedo negarte más ...

No puedo darte la espalda otra vez.

Entonces me largo de este mundo  
y dejo el sol y su brillo

reavivar la alegría de mi pueblo.

Por mucho tiempo ya los he olvidado.

Pensando solo en mí mismo y el destino que me fue impuesto.

Yo quería escaparme.

Quería escapar de ti ...

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo en este lugar descompuesto.

A ti, Luna.

A ti, papá.

A ti, mi reino

A ustedes mis hermanos

Os debo todo.

Estoy de vuelta, con la cabeza alta.

Orando a los dioses que mi sentencia os libere ...


	4. Hablame

**Aquí viene la última parte : D**

 **Con esto, cierro el tema del triángulo amoroso en un texto POV por parte de Prompto, todo se le debe a la canción "Hablame" de Malu.**

 **Así que...este final suele ser bastante triste.**

 **Admito que lloré al escribirlo**

 **... Pero soy realmente un gran frágil ^^ '**

 **Espero no hacer daño a sus pequeños corazoncitos :3**

 **Os digo adiós... Al menos hasta mí próxima traducción xD**

* * *

 ** **Háblame :****

 **Háblame** ,

dimelo en voz baja

A ver si se aparta el aire y me rosas con tu cara

 **Háblame** ,

Y que salga de tu boca que tu nunca la has amado

Y quizás soñaré con acariciarte el pelo

Y tener cerca tu cuerpo.

 **Háblame** ,

Cuéntame tu vida a ver si se para el mundo

Estes seguro de que me quedare a tu vera

Éhéh...ya se

Mientras tú hables, yo te quedare mirando

Y divagare sobre tus labios

¿Y que puedo hacer?

Si aún sigo soñando de revivir la proximidad de tu perfume

Que me atrapa y me libera,

Mezclando cada uno de los suspiros

Que me delatan cuando pienso en ti

 **Hablame** ,

Y dice me que has hecho de mi

Porque cuando tu no estas, hasta mi soplo se va contigo

Y si te busco, ande sea

No resiento ni frio

Tú sigues la luce de la Luna...

Y yo, mi alma se ha ido

Pero sin alma ya ves que no siento más,

Que no soy más

Nada más para tu persona que me enamora

Que un torpe recuerdo a ocultar

Y sigo postrado

actuando como si de una escena de teatro se tratara

Viendo pasar las horas

Y como tan pronto vuelve el alba

De nuevo me preguntan

"¿Que hace solo aquí?"

Y de nuevo... Lloro

Otra ves por ti

Puedes ver que lo que te pareció ser heroico

Para mí, fue pura locura.

Mi querido,

Me robaste el soplo, devuélveme lo

Y quizás podré pretender abete rosado

Aunque nunca llegue a tu altura

Solo, dame mi aire y deja de atormentarme

Ahora, hablame de nuevo

Dime que le has hecho a mí corazón

Porque ahora que no estas,

Hasta mi respiración te persigue

Y si sigo buscándote en el frio, mi cuerpo no lo resiente

Tú seguiste la Luna, tu prometida

Y yo, el alma se me fio

¿Pero sin esta alma, como sentir?

Si eras tu, quien la animaba

Y desde entonces, sigo postrado

Puesto a un lado, contando las horas y los días

Desde que volvió el alba

Y a cada amanecer me preguntan

"¿Que haces solo otra vez?"

Y otra vez lloro

Recordando que ya no te tengo

 **Hablame** , te lo suplico

¿Porque seguiste su brillo ?

¿Porque yo me quedo aquí ?

Solo, sin alma, desempleado y hecho pedazos

Otra vez...

 **Hablame** ,

Convenceme que era verdad

Una sola vez...

Hablame, y dímelo

Dímelo enfrente que ya lo borre

¿Quizás podré rozarte de nuevo ?

Una ultima vez

 **Hablame**...


End file.
